bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakugan Wiki:Bakugan Card Archive
} |id=content |body= Hello, and welcome to the Bakugan Card Archive. There are thousands of Bakugan cards out there, so we've designed this system for easily finding cards. Whether it's out of curiosity, or you're looking for the best card to complete your deck, this tool should help you easily find what you are looking for. Each card page has been designed to provide a quick overview of necessary information, i.e. the gate bonuses, the effect, and categorical information about the card. General Searching Tips HSP Cards (BB and Pre-BB) These cards can be a bit confusing. From what we know, there were three separate releases of what, on the surface, appear to be the same cards. However, each release changed the card's art, Gate bonuses, and/or name. For this reason, we've decided that each card gets a separate page. While some parts of the list are incomplete, we hope to be able to fill those in the future. North American General Release (BB to MS) All of the cards during this release period have names, though some do overlap. For this reason, and if, for some reason, you're missing the part of your card that has the name, we allow to search for the card number, located at the bottom right of the card (for most cards, there's a small set that don't have this and are documented by their "BA" prefix", located to the right of where series number usually is.) Japanese Cards Japanese cards can be a bit tricky. We are planning on having the ability to search Japanese text in the search bar, which will take you to the English translated name of the card. However, since most keyboards don't have the ability to easily type Japanese text, we will also, as with other card series, allow readers to search the series number, located at the bottom right of the card. Unfortunately, since we do not have high quality images of every Japanese card, some of these numbers are unknown to us. Many Japanese card pages are still under construction, so please bear with us as we continue to work on improving this section. North American Reboot Release (BBP-???) We're just as excited as you are for the reboot, however, we have no official news about cards for Bakugan Battle Planet, or even if the game will have cards anymore. We'll be building this section as we get more information. Basic Searching Already know what you're looking for? Or just want to search a name you've heard of? This search box allows you to search for any page on this wiki. type=search width=42 buttonlabel=Go searchbuttonlabel=Search break=no Base Lists This is a good place to start if you want a general overview of all the cards available in each season. If you're looking for specific cards, this is probably not the section to use. TransporterCard.jpg|link=HSP card series|'HSP Card series' Bakugan_Battle_Brawlers_Logo_English.png|link=Card series in Bakugan Battle Brawlers|'Battle Brawlers' Bakugannewvestroialogo.png|link=Card series in Bakugan: New Vestroia|'New Vestroia' Bakugangundalianinvaderslogo.png|link=Card series in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders|'Gundalian Invaders' Mechtanium Surge logo.png|link=Card series in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge|'Mechtanium Surge' Specific Requests For helping ease the pain of finding just the right card for your deck, we've created some categories that will help you look for and find the card you want. Looking for a card that fits your playstyle? Need a card with just the right amount of Gate bonus? Or do you just want to make a deck entirely out of cards with Marucho's face on them? These categories will help you find the right card for whatever your need may be! We've grouped the specific categories into general categories. For example, if you're searching for a card that gives a Ventus bonus from 100 to 190, you'll find that in the "Cards by Ventus bonus" category. *Category:Cards by Art *Category:Cards by Attribute Bonuses *Category:Cards by Text FAQ *Q: I have a card that's not on the wiki, what should I do? *A: Upload a picture of the card and contact an Archivist, they will be able to help you identify where the card goes, and will be able to take card of making sure the card is given an article and put in its proper section. }}